


Communism, Yea Yea!

by WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson - Friedman/Timbers
Genre: I hope that one day this would be something, I naturally start singing, have fun y’all, idk what this is, random thoughts, whenever I hear this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham
Summary: Basically a parody of Populism, Yea Yea but with Stalin.Idk why I tweaked it I just needed it and I might revise it later and add more stuff.





	Communism, Yea Yea!

Why wouldn't you ever go out with me in school?  
You always went out with those guys  
Who thought they were so cool  
And I was just nobody to you  
Nobody to you, nobody to you

But it's around the 20th century  
And we're gonna take this “country” back  
From people like us who  
Don't just think about things  
People who make things happen  
Sometimes with guns  
Sometimes with speeches too  
And also other things

Communism, Yea Yea  
Communism, Yea Yea  
Communism, Yea Yea  
Communism, Yea Yea

This is the age of  
This is the age of  
This is the age of Stalin

Take a stand against the elite  
They don't care anything for us  
And we will eat sweet hypocrisy   
And let them eat our dust  
Eat our dust, eat our dust

'Cause it's around the 20th century  
We'll take the land back from the Tsar-ians   
We'll take the land back from Japan and China  
And other people in other European countries  
And other countries too  
And also other places  
I'm pretty sure it's our land anyway

Communism, Yea Yea  
Communism, Yea Yea  
Communism, Yea Yea  
Communism, Yea Yea

This is the age of Stalin  
This is the age of Stalin  
This is the age of Stalin  
This is the age of Stalin

This is the age of  
This is the age of Stalin


End file.
